


Dinner can wait

by KPopDreams



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopDreams/pseuds/KPopDreams
Summary: It's pretty much the reader disobeying Jiyong and him punishing her, but making up for it the next morning.





	

„Jiyong what are you doing?“ You were standing in the kitchen, cooking for yourself and your boyfriend when he suddenly grabbed you from behind and started planting little kisses on your neck, sucking every now and then. „Stop cooking“, he growled in between kisses. You shook your head slightly and laughed. „You were starving a second ago, what changed your mind exactly?“ Instead of answering he turned you around with one swift move and lifted up your head to meet his gaze. His eyes were dark with lust. „I want you now (Y/N)“. You were about to give in, but decided to tease him a little: „No Ji, I’m cooking right now, I’m hungry, wait till after dinner.“ His eyes became even darker and you knew you were in for a wild ride if you didn’t give in to him. That turned you on even more and you knew just how to push him over the edge to get what you both want. You slowly turned around and started stirring the sauce in one pan. To your surprise your boyfriend took a step back and you immediately felt his absence. „You want to play, princess?“ He asked after a moment of silence. There it was. There was no messing with him when he called you princess. You turned of the stove and relocated the sauce pan to the side as to not destroy the food that simply had to wait now. Jiyong saw what you did and chuckled lightly.

„That’s what I fucking thought. Come here, princess.“ You turned around to look at him and took in a sharp breath when you saw that he had already taken his shirt off. „Like what you see?“ You nodded silently, knowing speaking would get you in trouble right now. You then took a step toward him as requested and he grabbed your wrist hard. „I don’t think you understand what you’ve gotten yourself into“, he stated and pulled you towards the bedroom, „I’ll make you regret disobeying me.“ You gulped and followed him, feeling yourself getting wetter in anticipation. He led you to the bedroom. „Strip“, he said, leaning against the door frame, „Take off your clothes.“ You knew better than to disobey him again and took of your skinny jeans and shirt, letting them drop to the floor before looking back at him. „What the fuck do you think you’re doing keeping on your underwear? I told you to take off your clothes.“ You quickly got rid of your bra and panties as well, putting them onto the pile of your other clothes. Jiyong picked up your panties and felt them. „Always so wet for daddy, what a good girl“, he smirked. You could make out the shape of his already erect penis pushing against his jeans and your eyes slightly widened. „You like what you see princess?“ You nodded again, but kept your head down. „How much?“ You didn’t know if you were allowed to speak so you said nothing and waited for what he was about to do next. You heard a dark chuckle followed by his deep voice: „Look at me princess, I asked you a question, you better answer it.“ You looked up at him, shirtless and beautiful and said: „A lot.“ One of his eyebrows shot up and you quickly added „Daddy“ to your sentence. „Why don’t you get on your knees and show daddy just how much you want him?“ You bit your lip and left the bed, dropping down to your legs. He walked towards you and stopped when he was right in front of you, allowing you to unbutton his jeans. You did so eagerly and pulled down his jeans and briefs at the same time, setting his length free. You immediately took it in your hand, but Jiyong stopped you. „No hands, princess, I want to fuck your mouth NOW.“ You gulped, but obeyed immediately, putting your hands behind your back and starting to lick along his dick. „Oh come on, I don’t need that foreplay bullshit right now, you either do it properly, or I won’t let you cum for at least a week.“ He grabbed your head and you opened your mouth for him to completely enter it. He did so immediately and forced his whole length into your mouth. You gagged a bit, but adjusted quickly, being used to him fucking your mouth by now. He moaned and held your head in place as he was moving in and out of you. He picked up the pace gradually, giving you time to adjust each time he got quicker. „You’re such a good girl for daddy“, he growled in between thrusts, „now look at me, I want to look you in the eyes when I cum.“ You obeyed immediately, your gaze darting up to his, both of your eyes dark with lust. „Fuck, princess“, he moaned loudly before you felt warm cum filling your mouth. „You better swallow that or it’ll make a mess“, he instructed and you did as you were told, swallowing every last drop while maintaining eye contact.

He took a step back, looking at you, smiling, before picking you up from the floor and carrying you the short distance to the bed, laying you down. „Now let’s see what we can do to teach you not to disobey me again“, he said, opening up one of the drawers next to your bed that was filled with sex toys. You caught a glimpse of some of the toys, wondering which one he would pick today. He saw you looking at him and quickly pulled out a blindfold. „It seems that first of all we need to make sure you can’t see what I’m doing to you, where’s the fun in that? Come here, let me put this on you.“ You moved your head so he could blindfold you without problem. „Can you still see, princess?“ „No, daddy“, you replied immediately, growing more excited by the second. „Good. Lie down.“ You did as you were told. You heard him rummaging through the drawer looking for toys he’d like to use. Seconds after you could feel cold metal against your right wrist, sending a shiver down your spine. Jiyong pinned your arms above your head and cuffed them to the bed’s headrest. „That’s a good start… but let’s do something about your legs, I don’t want you to be able to close them tonight“, he said softly. You opened your legs for him and he tied them to the bed with silk scarves, making sure they’d stay open, no matter how much you’d want to close them. „Too tight, princess?“ he asked, not wanting you to be uncomfortable. „No, daddy“, you assured him. He looked around the drawer for what felt like forever. All of a sudden he was on top of you, kissing you harshly. One of his hands was already roaming your body, touching every inch he could reach, while his other hand was in your hair, pulling at it every now and then, making you moan. His kisses were demanding and hot and when he suddenly stopped you whined in protest. He chuckled, but didn’t pick the kissing back up. Instead he started sucking on your neck, marking you. Meanwhile he brought his fingers down to your entrance and started pumping in and out of you with two fingers without warning. You cried out in pleasure when his thumb started circling your clit painfully slow. „You’re so wet, I think we’ll have to change the sheets after this“, your boyfriend stated. He picked up the pace of his fingers and you could already feel your orgasm building up inside of you. „God, you’re seriously destroying the sheets, I should just stop right now“, Jiyong said and pulled his fingers out of you. „WHAT THE FUCK?! NO!“ you yelled a little louder than planned, regretting that you had said anything immediately. All of a sudden his hand ripped the blindfold of your eyes and you could see the anger on your face. His voice however was soft when he asked „What did you just say, babygirl?“ „I.. I… uh.. nothing“, you stammered, scared, but turned on by the look on his face. „Well… I could have sworn you just swore at me. At ME. What a ridiculous thing. I must have heard you wrong.“ He threw the blindfold to the floor and positioned himself over you. His voice was still low and calm when he started talking again: „You know what I think? I think you’re a dirty little slut. And I know what dirty sluts want more than anything. They want to cum. But not tonight, babygirl, not tonight.“ You whimpered, already dreading what was about to follow. Jiyong’s mouth was back on your neck in a second, slowly working his way down, stopping at your breast, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around it. Your nipples hardened immediately and Jiyong made his way further down, marking you by sucking on your skin every now and then. He reached your legs and slowly stroked your thighs with his hands, going all the way up to your core, but never touching it. You arched your back to try and get him to touch you were you needed it most. His movements immediately stopped and he looked at you. He didn’t break eye contact when he said „I think I really need to teach you a lesson you little ungrateful slut.“ Without a warning his fingers thrust inside you and his head was in between your legs. His tongue attacked your clit while he pumped in and out of you and for a second you couldn’t even catch your breath from the sensation you felt. You gasped and let out a loud moan. You could feel Jiyong chuckle, but he didn’t stop. Instead he picked up the pace with which he licked you and you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your orgasm. You tried to close your legs to take away some of the sensation, but you couldn’t due to the silk scarves holding your legs in place. You knew you weren’t allowed to cum until he gave the word and you knew he would definitely not give it, but you felt as if you wouldn’t be able to hold it in for much longer. Just when you thought you were about to explode Jiyong suddenly stopped. You gasped and almost lost your temper again, but caught yourself. He smirked at you and only gave you a few seconds to compose yourself before he suddenly sucked on your inner thigh. After he was done leaving his mark he looked at you and said „You’re mine. You will always be mine. Don’t you forget it.“ before diving back in between your legs. His movements were slow now and his tongue merely ghosted over your clit every now and then while his hands softly stroked your folds. The sensation was completely different and you had to fight back the urge to arch your back again. He was teasing you mercilessly with his slow movements and with every second passing you were longing for more. „Daddy… please…“ you whimpered after a few more seconds. „Mhmhm what do you want, babygirl?“ he asked innocently. „Daddy, I want to cum, please, daddy, please, let me cum.“ You felt the vibrations of his silent laughter against your core and it was driving you insane. „Daddy already told you you won’t be cumming tonight, princess, it doesn’t matter how much you beg me.“ You groaned defeated and tried to close your legs again to at least end the teasing that was torturing you so much, obviously still failing, because of the constraints. „Well princess it looks like you really haven’t learned your lesson yet“ Jiyong said, pulling away from your clit shortly, before grabbing both your thighs with his hands and starting to eat you out again, as fast as the first time. You moaned and arched your back and he moved his hands from your thighs to your ass, massaging it roughly while his tongue explored every inch of your vagina. It darted in and out of you quickly, then the next second it was circling your clit again, never staying in one place to long, never allowing you to concentrate on one sensation. Suddenly and without warning he inserted one of his fingers into your ass, careful not to hurt you. You yelped at the sensation and adjusted quickly, prompting Jiyong to move it faster. „Daddy knows what you like, doesn’t he you slut?“ „Yes… yes daddy“ you stammered. His movements around your clit were rhythmic now and your orgasm was approaching fast between his finger working in and out of you and his tongue work. Both left you seconds later, leaving you feeling empty and frustrated, softly groaning again. „Looks like this is frustrating you a lot, why is that?“ He asked, making his way back up to your face, leaving soft kisses on your body every now and then. You didn’t reply, because you could feel his erection against your skin and it rendered you speechless for a second, thinking about him fucking you. „Daddy asked you a question princess, you better answer“, he growled. „It frustrates me, because I’m a little slut, daddy.“ A smirk formed on his face: „That’s right, babygirl, you’re a slut.“ He grind against you and his cock rubbed over your clit, making you gasp. „Just because you can’t cum, doesn’t mean daddy shouldn’t cum again, does it?“ You gulped and replied: „No, daddy.“ He leaned down and whispered: „I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to beg for release, but if you cum from it, I won’t allow you to cum for a month.“ his threat made you so wet you felt yourself dripping, but you quietly asked: „What about you, daddy, what are you gonna do for that month?“ He smirked and replied: „You will just have to suck me off whenever I want you to. And remember babygirl, daddy knows when you’ve touched yourself so don’t even think you could cum in any way that month.“ He didn’t give you the chance to reply, kissing you passionately. You could feel his erection lining up, but before he entered you Jiyong seemed to change his mind and he pulled back. You looked up at him, confused, but he got off you and took of the constraints holding your legs in place and then the handcuffs. „Turn around“, he ordered, „Bitches get fucked doggy style.“ You immediately did as you were told and he got in position behind you. His first thrusts were hard and you had to get used to his length filling you up, being so much bigger than the fingers that had occupied the same space for most of the night. He moved in and out of you quickly, grabbing your hair and pulling at it forcefully. You felt your orgasm building up and you tried to keep it down. His moans filled the room and you had a hard time containing yourself. You tried to not enjoy the sensation of him pounding into you. „Moan. for. daddy. you. slut.“ he growled between his thrusts and you complied, being pushed over the edge by his demand. You still managed to hold it together and not cum, but it was getting insanely hard now that you had given in to the pleasure. While one of his hands was still in your hair the other started massaging your ass. You had just gotten used to the sweet rhythm of thrusts and his hand when all of a sudden his hand left your ass and came down on it again, slapping it. You gasped and he chuckled at your shock. „Daddy I… I don’t think I can do it… I… I want to cum… Daddy please.“ Jiyong bent down and pulled your head back so his mouth was on your ear. His rhythm didn’t change as he said between gritted teeth: „Don’t you dare.“ You closed your eyes and concentrated on not cumming. You felt yourself being ready to burst at any second, but you had to keep it in. You couldn’t go a month without him fucking you and making you cum, but he felt so good, moving in and out of you, pulling your hair and slapping your ass every now and then. Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore he pulled out of you and you felt warm cum spreading on your back.

Your frustration came out with one last long moan and you fell down onto the bed, exhausted and frustrated. Jiyong lay down next to you and pulled you into a big hug. „Ji, don’t, I’m full of your cum and we’re sweaty as fuck, this is already messy enough“, you said and tried to push him away, but he wouldn’t let you. Instead he hugged you tighter, kissed your forehead and whispered: „I love you so much (Y/N) you have no fucking idea, are you okay?“ You smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. „I’m fine babe, just frustrated. And hungry still.“ He smiled and kissed you softly, stroking your hair. As he pulled away he broke into laughter. „What??“ you asked, panicking, „oh my god Jiyong if you got cum into my hair, I swear to god I will…“ you didn’t get to finish your sentence, because he kissed you and picked you up from the bed, carrying you into the bathroom. He turned on the huge shower and pushed you in as soon as the water was warm enough. He followed suit and started softly rubbing you down with a bath sponge, cleaning you of sweat and cum. You suddenly got very tired and leaned against the shower wall. Jiyong pulled you back from it and into the stream of warm water and held you up. He whispered: „Almost done babe, just stay awake a bit longer.“ You nodded softly and he started shampooing your hair with one hand while holding you up with the other. He cleaned both of you completely and stepped out of the shower first, drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his hips, before picking one of the fluffiest towels for you and drying you off, being careful to not hurt you by rubbing too hard. Afterwards he took your bathrobe from its place and wrapped you in it. Your eyes were closing slowly and he pulled you into a big hug. „You did so good today, princess“, he whispered while showering your wet hair with little kisses, „thank you.“ You nodded against his chest and felt yourself drifting off into sleep. „Do you want to sleep or eat something first?“ he asked softly. You pondered the question, but ultimately your stomach decided for you. „Eat“, you said, freed yourself from his hug and went into the kitchen. Your boyfriend walked in after you and quickly said: „Don’t you dare make your own food now, I will make you something, sit down.“ You sat down and smiled at Jiyong who quickly made some spaghetti and heated up the sauce that was still on the stove from earlier. He put everything down in front of you and said: „Start eating, princess, I’ll be back before you know it.“ and left the kitchen. You wondered where he was going, but the food smelled delicious and you decided not to worry about it and started eating. After a while your boyfriend came back and after you both finished your meal he put the plates into the dishwasher and picked you up to carry you into the bedroom. You protested at first, saying your legs were working fine, but he just said that you shouldn’t have to walk yourself after you’ve been so good all night. When you reached the bathroom you suddenly remembered the mess you left behind. „Aw fuck“, you said. „What’s wrong babe? Did I hurt you?“ he asked worried, putting you down immediately. „No it’s not that it’s just we left such a mess we can’t sleep on that bed now we have to clean it up and I just want to sleep… can we just sleep on the couch?“ Jiyong shook his head and pushed open the bedroom door. Your mouth fell open as you took in the sight of the freshly made bed with its fluffed up pillows. You looked back at your boyfriend who was grinning at you. „You’re the best Ji“, you said before jumping onto the bed and rolling around in the sheets. „Oh god don’t destroy it I tried so hard to make it look perfect“, you heard him say. You laughed and pulled him onto the bed with you. You left butterfly kisses all over his face, mumbling „I love you“ over and over again. After a while of rolling around and kissing each other it suddenly hit you how tired you really were. You let go of Jiyong and slipped under the blanket, taking of your bath robe afterwards. He followed your example, slipping in next to you after first getting rid of the towel that had somehow stayed around his waist during your little cuddle session. You lay down on his chest and closed your eyes, ready to let sleep wash over you when you remembered something all of a sudden. „Ji…?“ you mumbled. „Mhm what is it babe?“ „Did you actually say ‚Bitches get fucked doggy style‘ or did I imagine that?“ „No, I think I said that…“ he said, his voice trailing off. „Ji…?“ you said. „Yeah (Y/N)?“ „I hope you’re ashamed of yourself“, you said and placed a small kiss on his chest before looking up at him and breaking out into laughter. He laughed and hid his face with his hands like he always did when he was embarrassed: „You have no idea how much.“ You took his hands away from his hands and smiled at him. „I love you Jiyong.“ He pulled you up for a sweet kiss. „I love you, too. So much.“ You smiled, lay back down on his chest and fell asleep shortly after.

You had a wet dream. You knew it was a dream, but it was perfect. Jiyong was on top of you, fucking you. No, making love to you. His eyes were on yours and he moved slowly, but rhythmically. He kissed you and you could feel your orgasm building up. This was all, because of the orgasm denial. You hated it when your boyfriend denied you your orgasm, but you loved it at the same time, because it always made you that much hornier. At least in your dream your orgasm was so close now and you couldn’t wait to let it wash over you, even if it was just a dream. All of a sudden you woke up. Your first thought was: Not even in my dream he allows me to cum. But after being awake for a few seconds you realized you could still feel the knot in your stomach being ready to burst. Confused, you lifted the blanket to look down. „Oh you’re awake now, just in time I guess“, your boyfriend said, lifting his head from in between your legs and grinning at you. „Lie back and enjoy the rest of this princess.“ You smiled to yourself and lay back down. Your hand found his head and twisted in his hair, softly pushing him down so he would continue his previous work. He obliged gladly, pumping in and out of you with two fingers at the same time. Your orgasm build up slowly, but surely and after a few more minutes of his tongue working its magic you finally came, reducing you to a mess of moans and shivers. He let you ride out your orgasm and made sure to lap up your wetness completely before he crawled back up to you. „Good morning to you too“, you said and pulled him in for a kiss. He laughed and kissed you back. „You more than deserved this, princess“, he said, wrapping his arms around you.


End file.
